Circling You
by MercySummer
Summary: During WW2 the German's decided to try, and create the cure for immortality, they came to a theory where there was a part of the brain which acted as a kill switch. It was thought that this kill switch activated when one was at the peak of their life, so they experimented on children in an orphanage in Japan. The project was abandoned... Full summary inside. AU & OOC
1. Prologue

Chapter Title: Prologue

Summary: During WW2 the German's decided to try, and create the cure for immortality, they came to a theory where there was a part of the brain which acted as a kill switch. It was thought that this kill switch activated when one was at the peak of their life, so they experimented on children in an orphanage in Japan. The project was abandoned after a few years, none of them could anticipate what would happen later.

* * *

**Hey hey guys, so this is another fanfic based on Kagome Kagome, you can find it on CreepyPasta, kufu.**

**Have fun.**

**Oh and the characters are not countries, just a few of them are something like countries but the rest are just normal people…**

**Editor(s) for the story: InuyashaxSesshomaru4ever**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or really anything except for the plot line.**

* * *

"Hey, imagine what would happen if we found the key to immortality? We could all be superhumans, we could take over the world."

"Hmm, that would be interesting."

"I wouldn't mind being immortal."

Gilbert and Ludwig sighed as the generals of Germany's army drone on. These two men were the bosses, the op of the top when it came to war, that's why they were chosen to lead Germany's army into war with the Allies. What's more, they were brothers.

"They're so slow aren't they, Luddy…"

Ludwig flinched as his older brother used his nickname. He gave him a stern look before nodding slightly.

Gilbert smirked. The two of them had already figured out the immortality thing before the war. 'They never ask' So they didn't tell them.

Even though these two people were the bosses, nobody ever really paid attention to them. 'If they ask us, then we'll tell them.' Was what the brothers lived by, 'So if they ask us, then we will simply tell them.'

"Hey, Boss Gil, Boss Ludwig. What do you think about it?"

"Huh?" The brothers replied in unison.

"You know, about the immortality thing. Do you have any theories on it?"

Ludwig flopped back on his chair, puffing out a sigh while his albino brother stood up.

"So you finally thought about asking us huh?"

The whole room went silent at the brothers' theory on this topic of creating an immortal race.

"This is what we call, the kill switch." As soon as Gilbert finished, Ludwig stood up and the two walked out of the conference room talking about what to eat for lunch.

* * *

**A/N: Short prologue just to start it up then hopefully I'll get the lengths back to normal.**

**Editor:**

**Umm didn't really find much when I reread it, but so far so good! :) **


	2. Chapter 1: The Kill Switch

Chapter Title: The Kill Switch

Summary: During WW2 the German's decided to try, and create the cure for immortality, they came to a theory where there was a part of the brain which acted as a kill switch. It was thought that this kill switch activated when one was at the peak of their life, so they experimented on children in an orphanage in Japan. The project was abandoned after a few years, none of them could anticipate what would happen later.

**Here's the first chapter, kufu.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia in any way sadly.**

* * *

A scream was heard throughout the orphanage as the Nazi scientists began another experiment. What were they experimenting on?

The kill switch.

* * *

That morning, before the kids woke up, a German scientist creeped into the room of one of the orphans and brought him to the experiment room.

* * *

The day before, they had successfully taken out the part of the brain that they assumed was the kill switch. The girl had survived, but that night when she went to sleep, she died.

The men left her body on the bed and decided to dispose of it in the morning, but when they entered the room, they found the girl sitting on the floor, playing with her worn-out wooden toys.

"It worked!"

"We must do another."

"Yes! Let's go."

None of them had realised how much the girl had changed behind those blank eyes.

* * *

A little boy, Matthew Williams, screamed out in pain as the rusty blade slid along the back of his head. There were no anaesthetics, there was nothing there to make the pain go away.

He fell limp onto the concrete slab workbench beneath, his silky blonde hair matted in blood and the darkness taking over.

A scientist watched as the little boy's eyes lolled back into his head before nodding to the others. By their standards, this was being nice. These children were orphans, they practically didn't have any human rights. They let the experiment faint before continuing with the incisions into the cranium.

The cuts into the skin and bone were accurate and were made carefully, the scientists removed a small portion of the bone they cut to reveal the jelly-like organ beneath.

* * *

Francis sat next to his little brother, Matthew, praying that he would live. The thin blonde had just come out of the experimenting room and was covered in dried blood and bandages.

He had heard the screams, everyone had heard the screams. They were loud and shrill, they hurt the ears but to hear them meant that he was alive. After a minute of the noise, it had just… stopped, and the building went dead silent. Francis was scared and to just see Matthew come out of the room, even if he was close to dead, was a miracle.

Antonio and Lovino entered Matthew's room and saw Francis slumped over on the bed as sobs wracked his body.

"Oi, get up. Don't be like that. Everyone hates it when you're sad, the mood just isn't right, damn it all." Lovino didn't know why he was comforting the pervert but he knew this wasn't right.

"Come on amigo, get up. Just this once could you listen to what Lovi says?" Antonio patted Francis' back, when he didn't get up he frowned before walking out of the room, leaving Lovino with his best friend.

"Damn it, why can't you just leave it for a while, idiot?" Lovino kicked the chair before puffing out a breath of air and stomping his foot on the floor in anger.

Just as the brunet did so, another small boy with thick eyebrows came in with Antonio.

"Get up you bloody frog, he'll wake up so just leave it till he does."

Francis turned his head toward the sound of the third boy's voice. He smiled a little before sitting up and holding his arms out.

"Only if you give me a hug and a kiss, Arthur."

"NO!"

"Then I won't get up." Francis lowered his arms before slouching back down onto the bed.

Arthur sighed in annoyance as he saw the teen return to his former position before walking up to him and brushing away the long, blonde locks. He leaned down and pecked Francis on the cheek before straightening and turning to the door.

"There, you git. Now get up."

Francis smiled a little brighter before standing up and following Arthur out.

"Then wait for me, mon amour."

Antonio chuckled before turning back to Lovino.

"C'mon Lovi, we need to give Matthew some space." He said before pivoting on his heels and walking out with a fuming Lovino under his left arm.

* * *

**A/N: Still kinda short huh… but don't worry, I'll try get it back to normal...**

**If anyone has any ideas or some feedback put it in a review.**

**Editor:**

**Like totally found nothing much while reread it . . . hope I did ok so for :) **


End file.
